School Crossings Part One
by jediknightwing
Summary: Tim and Cissie get set up on a blind date....with each other! Part one of a Six part series.


New Young Justice Story

New Young Justice Story

School Crossings

A Rough Night.

Yeah, thinks Tim Drake, a rough night indeed. I swear Batman puts me though my paces. I thought we'd never catch up to Harley Quinn, but after three long days of staking her out, scoping her locale, and pinpointing where she and her gang would hit, we finally put Harley and her gang of comedians back in Arkham where they belong.

A rough night, to say the least.

Now, thinks Tim, I can finally relax. Tonight, just me, my friends, Kip and Buzz,and a night of movies, pizza, and hanging out. Tonight, no Robin, no mask, no secret ID. Just me. Tim Drake, regular guy.

What could possibly go wrong?

A Rough Night.

Yeah, thinks Cissie King-Jones, a rough night, a rough day, a rough afternoon, cripes, it's just been, well, rough for me lately. I mean, First, my mom brings in an agent. Okay, fair enough. This sudden fame is a bit overwhelming. It's kind of cool even. But I mean God, the demands that are asked of me! I mean, public appearances, photo shoots, T.V. appearances, and on and on, I swear I don't know when I'm going to find time for homework!

Oh God, thinks Cissie, I'm actually missing homework. 

I need to get out of here.

"Get out!" says Buzz, "You?"

"Geeze Buzz, give me a little credit, will ya?" defends Kip, a little taken aback by his friend's insensitivity. "I'm not a total outcast, you know." 

"Relax Kip," said Tim, "I think Buzz is only messing with you, right Buzz?"

"No I'm not!" Buzz replies. "You have a girlfriend!?! You!?! Where? Who?"

"Well if you must know," growls Kip, "I met her after last week's prep school soccer rally. Her name's Sara, and she's really very nice."

"Nice, huh?" snickers Buzz, "Which means she's homely, right?"

"Buzz that's cold, even for you!" Tim snaps. "Kip's our friend, in case you forgot! A little support would be nice, you know!"

"That's okay, Tim." Kip smiles. "I mean, it's not like Buzz wants to meet her very cute friend anyway."

Buzz's eyebrow raises. "Cute friend? Who?"

"Kelly Sanders."

"Kelly Sanders!?!" Buzz shouts. "You mean All-County Soccer star Kelly Sanders!?! That hottie!?!"

"The very one." Kip said, sighing. "It's just to bad you went and called my girlfriend homely, cause now I'll have to call her and tell her that Kelly will have to go out with someone else..."

"Kip, Old man!" Buzz exclaims, putting his arm around Kip. "Don't be silly! I didn't say homely, I said, uh, comely! Yeah, comely, that's what I said! She's nice, so she's a very comely lady, Right? Okay, Kip, buddy? Pal? Amigo?"

Kip smiles. "Okay, Okay, you're forgiven."

"So I guess we're all going to meet them tonight, huh?" Tim said, not looking forward to being a fifth wheel.

"Yep, all six of us." said Kip.

"Six?" asked Tim.

"Uh-huh", Kip began to explain, " It'll be you, me, Buzz, Sara, Kelly, and Kelly's friend......"

"Me?" asked Cissie.

"And why not?" asked Kelly. "I mean, I think you need to get out more, Ciss. You've been living in a box for too long! It's time to get out, girl! Have some fun! Live a little!"

"Kelly's right, Cissie," added Sara, " With your busy schedule, we never hang out any more. And you said it yourself, you need to get out of here for a bit."

"Yeah Cissie, get out there!", chimed Traya. "Meet someone!"

"But a blind date?" Cissie asked. "I don't know......"

"Relax, Ciss," reassured Sara."I talked to Kip and he said that his friend is a really nice guy. Quiet, even. You'll like him."

"And his name is?" asked Cissie.

"Haven't a clue." replies Sara.

Cissie frowns. "You don't know his name?"

"Oh relax, Ciss!" Kelly responds, "They're from Brentwood! A classy school and everything! What's the problem?"

"The problem is," replied Tim, "That you fixed me up with some girl without asking me first!"

"Hey relax, Tim," Kip defended, " I knew you weren't seeing anyone, and I wanted you to come along with us, so I fixed you up. What's the harm?"

The harm, thinks Tim, is that I already have a girlfriend. Well, sorta. Me and Steph haven't exactly been on the same page lately. I don't know what's going on there. And I can't tell them about her, because Robin's her boyfriend, not Tim Drake. I needed to get out of this somehow.

"You know, guys," begins Tim, "I'd love to go with you tonight, but I just remembered that term paper that I really need to finish, so...."

"On a Friday?" asked Buzz.

"Yeah, well, you know I like to take care of these things in advance, so if you'll excuse me," Tim said, heading for his room.

Only to find it locked.

"Hey!" Tim shouted, "What's going on?"

The door opens. Wesley Thomas, Tim's roomate, answers.

"Are you still here?"

"What's the big idea, Wes?" asked Tim.

"The big idea is, while you are gone, I intend to catch up on some reading, reading that is continuously interupted by those annoying video games of yours. So while you are away, I intend to make proper use of my free time. Therefore, this room is off limits tonight. So if you will excuse me..." and proceeds to close the door, but before closing it, remarks,"And for the umpteenth time, my name is WesLY!"

Wonderful, thinks Tim. Done in by Wes, the overzealous reader.

"Well, Tim," Buzz remarks, "Looks like you're without an excuse. What do you say?"

Tim sighs. He can see no way out of this.

"All right, fine. Why not? What's the worse that could happen?"

"Oh, Okay, sure," Cissie replied. "I mean, it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

End of Part One.


End file.
